


The eye of the beholder

by Upsetapplecart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: What happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen, and Sanji is always happy to get down on his knees for Nami.





	

She had one leg bent up on the bench beside her, long and lean. The other hung loosely down the other side so that she sat at an angle from the table, her foot bouncing gently against the floor as she twirled the quill between her fingers, an outer beat to the deep, and what Sanji was certain, were intelligent and ponderous thoughts, going on inside her glorious head. 

He breathed in the scent of her perfume as it mixed with the smell of the current dish he was preparing and the smoke from his cigarette. It was intoxicating. Sanji sighed happily. His dearest Nami was here and he had seven and a half tons of Flat-Face fish to work with, life rarely got better than this. 

Sanji had long since worked out that he could watch this display of true beauty through the reflections of his pots hanging against the wall while he cooked. That day had been a glorious day. He watched his urban haired goddess as he cooked her nutritious and delicious meals, and she in turn could work on her own dreams. They were almost a team. The thought caused him to sigh happily, his knees going that little bit weak at the joint in a way they reserved only for her. 

One of her eyes met his in the reflection and he went back to his cooking. It really wouldn’t do to let her know that he liked her sitting there. It would probably entice her to move. 

Not that she wouldn’t be perfect and beautiful wherever she was, but her sitting at the kitchen table made for the kind of company kings didn’t deserve. Those chocolate eyes, the exquisite curves, the ferocious spirit, the lightning intelligence. He sighed again. The smoke from his cigarette twirling into hearts. 

There was a clatter from where his dearest Nami sat. He turned his head to check on her. He was her dashing knight after all, and one could never be too careful on the Grand Line. She had knocked one of her quills to the floor. 

It rolled with the motion of the ship until it was resting beside an elegant ankle. Sanji watched the quill like a cat watches the end of a piece of string, hypnotized by the motion. 

“Sanji could you be a darling and grab that for me?”

“Anything for you Nami my dearest."

He spun from the stove. Flicked the lid on top of the pot and left the other to simmer, in the same motion hanging his tea-towel on the oven rack. 

His services had been called on by his queen, and the knight in Sanji could not resist.

Walking over in what he knew was a debonair fashion and everyone else, including Nami, knew was a kind of wave motion made by legs with no knees, Sanji crouched down. His hand reached out to grab the quill, finger tips brushing the handle.  
Which promptly rolled away, causing him to have to reach further under the table. There was no way that he would fail a mission for his dearest Nami, however small.

He was, after all, her knight in shining armour. Then the ship moved with the waves, rolling the quill back between his legs, and he was forced to get almost completely under the table, turning around to catch it. 

“Don't worry Nami my love, I shall get it or die trying!”

***

Luffy had been hungry. Usopp and Chopper were in a similar state, if to a less dramatic degree. They were only slightly peckish. Luffy wanted to eat a horse, or at least something bigger than the pony that had been served at lunch. Zoro had decided to tag along out of a combination of boredom, persistent nagging and the slim hope of getting an afternoon drink to tide him over to dinner.

Noses pressed against the glass, and drool dripping from the corners of their mouths, the three less dignified pirates peered into the kitchen. Zoro loomed over them like a critical storm cloud, arms crossed against his chest. They looked inside the kitchen. 

The drool dried up. Zoro choked. Usopp fell backwards and Chopper began to wave his hooves. 

Through the window Sanji could be seen, bottom waving in the air, on his hands and knees under the dinner table, with his face shoved directly into Nami’s crotch.

Nami turned her head and saw them looking. She winked slowly, smiling. She did it in the same way that a witch does before turning into a toad and hopping away, leaving you to explain the spoiled milk and the two headed calf.

“What are they doing?” Luffy asked, pressing his nose harder against the glass so that it flattened out.

Grabbing the collar of Luffy’s vest, Usopp dragged him away from the window. Usopp and a confused Chopper both at least knew enough about the etiquette that applied to this type of predicament to give the pair some privacy. 

“She’s a devil woman.” Zoro muttered as he followed; the storm cloud floating along behind the wind current. He had thought the same question that Luffy had said aloud, but he would happily feed his swords to a hungry sea king before he admitted it anywhere but inside his own head. A man had to look after his reputation. 

“Buuuuuut I’m hungry.”

“I don’t think we will be getting food for a little while. Sorry.” 

“It’s a completely natural biological function.” Chopper piped up, and Zoro thought that this would have been really helpful with a little context. Not that he would admit it of course. 

“Whhhhhy?”

“Well, err-“ 

“Completely natural. Not at all devilish. Regardless of who is participating.”

***

“I got your quill Nami dear!”

“Aw, why thankyou Sanji.”


End file.
